


秘密

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Relationships: 初晨X柠栀
Kudos: 1





	秘密

你觉得秘密是属于一个人的。

其实秘密是属于两个人的。

初晨凑到柠栀的耳边，语气好像还带着那么点可爱。

“这是我们的秘密呢。”

柠栀被他这个样子弄得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，说实在的在晚上复盘结束之后被刚刚接触没多久的队友压在床上这件事情足够惊悚，柠栀其实按照正当防卫现在要是一拳招呼到初晨脸上应该也是没什么毛病的。

其实一开始柠栀还想着这会不会是初晨的另类联络感情的方式，不过在感受到他接下来的动作之后，柠栀就像自己要是再不反抗一下，就活该被那啥。

柠栀这些年的健身一直没落下，但是他不知道为什么此时此刻身上小孩的力气大到惊人，初晨看着柠栀的反应也不恼，掀起柠栀黑色队服的衣角便探进去揉了揉他的小肚子。

上面没有多少肉，但是手感还蛮好的。

动作没两下便停了，柠栀抓准个机会想要挣脱，没想到被初晨反将一军，这下两只手全在初晨的掌控之中了。

出乎柠栀意料的是，初晨没有下一步的动作，只是凑到柠栀耳边笑了一下：“是谁？”

柠栀没明白初晨的意思，初晨抬起头又笑了一下，那个笑容让柠栀有一瞬间的愣神。

你看看这不还是粉丝口中地主家的傻儿子嘛，是我误会了吧，他肯定是闹着玩的。

“是谁呢？久龙？尘夏，最初......还是......久诚？”

就像自己的秘密开始被人剖析，柠栀开始了剧烈的挣扎，但是初晨明显没给柠栀太多的反抗机会，没过多久柠栀就再一次败下阵来。

“俊哥，乖一点吧，要不痛的。”

两个人的年龄没差多少，但是柠栀觉得许是粉丝叫儿子叫的太多了，以至于他自己都开始默认初晨是个小孩子了，可是当他听到他叫自己俊哥的时候，柠栀徒生一种不知道什么样的感觉。

这是不对的。

赶紧停下来。

但是初晨明显是今天不做点什么不罢休了，他好像从来没有过相关的经验，到最后柠栀自暴自弃地说着你再等等进不去的时候，初晨擦了擦自己额头上细细的汗珠模模糊糊。

“等不及了呢，俊哥辛苦一下吧。”

这对于柠栀来说可以是糟糕的体验，他感觉到初晨一寸一寸地挺进自己的身体，没一下都好像撕裂自己的身体，初晨当然也是注意到了一点，停了一下让柠栀缓了缓。

“我说，俊哥，你不会，以前在上面吧。”

柠栀咬牙切齿。

“滚。”

滚是不可能滚的了，从来没被开拓过的身体对任何一个人都是致命的诱惑，快感就好像潮水一般渐渐的涌了上来，柠栀却只觉得自己快要窒息，就好像被人按在河里溺死。

那个凶手叫陶传凯。

第二天一早，柠栀从床上迷迷糊糊地醒来，他觉得自己浑身上下都很疼，但是他觉得自己恍惚间好像只做了一个梦。

初晨坐在床边拿着包子笑的开心。

“俊哥？早上好。”


End file.
